The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engine build stands and, more particularly, relates to a rotor support tool for horizontal assembly.
At least some gas turbine engines include, in serial flow arrangement, a high-pressure compressor for compressing air flowing through the engine, a combustor in which fuel is mixed with the compressed air and ignited to form a high temperature gas stream, and a high pressure turbine. The high-pressure compressor, combustor and high-pressure turbine are oftentimes collectively referred to as the core engine.
Various gas turbine engine build stands are presently available for use in connection with the assembly of gas turbine engines. One type of engine stand includes horizontally disposed rings which mount an engine such that the engine longitudinal axis extends generally vertical. Since the engine is effectively vertical, fluids may leak from the engine and scaffold stands are required for technicians.
In another type of engine stand, a generally horizontally disposed shaft extends through a vertical support member to mount the engine such that the engine longitudinal axis extends generally horizontally. Since the engine is effectively cantilevered, the engine may be subjected to a stress and force moment since the engine center of gravity is displaced from the vertical support.